Director Jenny
Director Jenny Jennings is a green puffle who directs plays. She had a hard time getting a job because of her species, but she managed to work hard and fulfill her dream. She is the wife of Director Lenny and adoptive mother to Director Chenny. Background Like Steven, she was born in the wild, but was captured and taken into the pet shop. She saw the Stage next to her and decided that she wanted to be a director. She asked the Pet Shop Owner to let her go there, but she refused. Jenny spat into her face, bit her flipper, which caused her to break the puffle pen and fall into a box full of puffle food. The puffles were hungry and they swarmed up to the owner and ate her. Jenny went to the Stage and wanted to register for acting class, but they wouldn't let her because she was a puffle. Leter she met a blue mushroom named Eborpas who managed to get her into an acting school that was more loose in letting students join. She became an actor, and then a director, and was adopted by and worked for James nee O'vian. She turned them into theater stars overnight, and they kept making plays together. Later, she met a black puffle named Lenard von Injoface. He was also a director, but had no luck in being hired because of his attitude. She pitied him and decided to get him to work for Eborpas. After meeting Lenny, Eborpas was very reluctant to let him join, but Jenny begged him and threatened to quit if it didn't let Lenny direct. Lenny's attitude made the other actors miserable, and many of them quit. However the play that Lenny directed was a critical success. Eborpas was happy for a while, but Lenny eventually caused the crew too much stress and it fired him. Jenny kept her word and quit, although Eborpas' reaction was calmer than she expected. Jenny, however, was not happy with Lenny (his attitude was still unbearable and he cost her job for her) so she told him that she was going to do all it would take to straighten him out and make him a good director. He agreed for the sake of being able to direct. She taught him how to be calmer and nicer. Instead of ranting at bad actors, she told hm he should tell them how to improve their act. She also taught him non-behavior techniques that improved his directing skills greatly. She soon got a group of actors to let Lenny direct, and to her assurance, they found him agreeable and the play was another success. Lenny and Jenny agreed to form a partnership. A few weeks later they decided they were in love and became boyfriend and girlfriend. After a year, they got married. Jenny and Lenny worked on many stage plays together, and became very popular. However Lenny's family told him that he should be the star and leave Jenny. He agreed, and told himself that all that emotional effection he gave to Jenny was to use her and he had no feelings for her. He decided to wait until the time was right to dump her. The time came, but before that Jenny found out she was pregnant. She decided to tell Lenny about this. Unfortunately, before she could tell her he told her that he was only using her for fame and he was ready to divorce her and going to be a solo director. She then told him she was pregnant, but this made him angrier at her. She was heartbroken and went back to work for Eborpas. She had a hard time direction because the breakup made her extremely depressed. Eborpas felt empathy and cared for her greatly. Lenny thought that he wouldn't regret his decision, but he, like Jenny, had a hard time directing. Only it wasn't depression that was pulling him down, it was guilt. He realized that he hurt Jenny very much and wondered what he could do to make it up to her. He decided to use the thing that brought them together- Plays. He spent the next few months making a play for Jenny, and worked incredibly hard on it. When he was finished, he wrote a letter to Jenny explaining how sorry he was. In it was two tickets to his new play. Jenny didn't know if she would forgive Lenny, but went to see the play anyways. She thought the play was very touching, and explained his apology very well. She forgave him and they got back together. They decided to name their son Benjamin when he was born and continued their partnership. However, disaster struck. The ADT had a flop and lost a lot of money. Abel had stopped giving his brother money and both were poor. Eborpas still wanted for the show to go on, so he asked his members to bring in props to set up their next play. Jenny has to bring in bread. She realized that she didn't have a lot of money so she went to the uncharted states hoping bread would be cheap. It wasn't much, so she decided to do what she thought was best; steal one. She didn't know that Judge Leonard, the virtual tyrant of the Uncharted Stated knew about this. He demanded to put her on trial, and wanted to lock her up for the rest of her life. She pleaded him not to, since she committed a very minor crime, and was pregnant, but Leonard did not care. However, at the trial, Leonard's conscience got the better of him, and he reduced her sentance to one day. He felt pity for her and decided to go to her home to see what her life was like. They had another son named Kennith, who disliked his brother. Benny felt the same way, and Jenny tried to make their relationship better, with no avail. Jenny felt bad about this, and went to a fertility clinic to sterilize herself so she wouldn't have a third child that could potentially bicker with the two she already had. Years went by, and the two went to film schools. They saw their parents less and less, and this made Jenny lonely, and regretted that she caused herself to be unable to have another child. The Awesome Drama Theater got so popular that Eborbas got a call to preform in China. He got his best actors, directors, etc, and went there. This included Jenny and Lenny. While directing, they saw an orphaned white puffle named Chen. She also liked directing, and Jenny took the opportunity to adopt her. She convinced Lenny to adopt Chenny and they returned to Antarctica a few month later, with a new daughter. She learned that Benny and Kenny finished film school and was very proud. She introduced Chenny to them, and they really liked her. Benny and Kenny fought for Chenny's affection, but Kenny ultimately won since he was younger, and more evil. Soon, Director Benny got tired of the family and decided to cut himself loose from it. Jenny was saddened, but Benny told her that he would still keep in touch with her since she technically wasn't a part of the family. Chenny found a friend, who was a red puffle named Zenny. Jenny knew that the other members of the family wouldn't support of this friendship, so she warned the two that they should keep it a secret. However, Zenny wantd to spend more time with Chenny, so Jenny got an idea; she would cover Zenny in blue paint to disguise him as a blue puffle, so that her husband and son wouldn't find out that he was red. The paint would dry and crack off, but Zenny always managed to escape before his cover was blown. Involvement Jenny is currently directing plays in Antarctica, and even other countries. She is popular, and is loved by many. She also directs Antarctican Idol. She also is friends with the members of the Awesome Drama Theater and her daughter's friend, Director Zenny. She is glad that her daughter has friends, but her husband thinks that some of them may not be "good" enough for her. She agrees that some people, like criminals should be avoided, but isn't very strict with who can be hith Chenny or not. Trivia *She has no idea that all three of her children can control part of the universe. *She receives a check for one million pebbles every month. Explorer and Mayor McFlapp angrily note that this comes at taxpayers' expense. See also * Director Lenny * Director Blenny * Director Chenny Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Theater Category:Director Puffles Category:Jennings Family